


Cross my heart

by kiddie_po0ol



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddie_po0ol/pseuds/kiddie_po0ol
Summary: Hollis and Keith reel in the aftermath of the attack on the Hornets





	Cross my heart

“Keith, calm down.”  
Keith’s breaths came in short, sporadic gasps, and his whole body was shaking. He was sitting outside in the parking lot of the Little Dipper. A paramedic had draped a shock blanket around his shoulders at some point, and the silvery fabric crinkled as he shivered. Even though Hollis knelt right in front of him, he stared right through them as if somewhere else entirely, eyes glazed. Hollis placed a steadying hand on their lieutenant’s shoulder and tried to gently shake him to his senses, but he just mumbled something unintelligible. There was nothing Hollis needed more right now than the comforting presence of their best friend, but he seemed to be miles away.  
Hollis took a deep breath and a moment to survey the chaotic scene. Several ambulances and police cars stood around the building, red and blue lights flashing. A few Hornets were scattered around the lot, some speaking to officers or getting treated for wounds. Two were missing, having been (pointlessly) rushed away already in an ambulance.  
Hollis’ own face stung. Touching it gingerly, their fingers came away wet with blood; A nasty scratch ran up their cheek, marring the skin. They hadn’t even realized they were hurt, being too focused on their friends’ injuries, which were a hundredfold worse. Hollis scrunched their eyes close and tried to push away the fresh memories that crowded their mind. Calling the police. Trying to stop the bleeding. Realizing they were trying to revive a corpse. Hollis felt their throat close up, the panic threatening to flood back.  
A paramedic walked up to Hollis, breaking Hollis from the memory.  
“Let me get you something for that cut, honey.”  
The pet name grated against Hollis’ nerves, but the paramedic had a kind demeanor that made Hollis drop their guard a bit. They slumped to the ground in front of Keith, exhausted.  
As the paramedic cleaned their cut gingerly, Keith mumbled something slightly louder. Hollis looked up at him. Here was something they could focus on: Keith was here, and he was alive, and Hollis could help him. They reached for his hands and held them in their own, trying to steady his shivering and ground themself simultaneously. His skin was cold and sweaty, and his face was wan, but Hollis’ presence seemed to have some calming effect on him.  
“It’s gonna be okay, Keith.”  
Keith slightly raised his head, slowly, as if it was a massive effort. He managed to make eye contact with Hollis for the first time since everything had happened.  
“…Aubrey”  
Hollis cocked their head. “Aubrey? Isn’t that the new girl with the wild hair?”  
Keith nodded faintly, closing his eyes.  
“What does Aubrey Little have to do with this?”  
Keith opened his mouth but no sound came out. He took a deep, shuddering breath.  
“Keith, what happened with Aubrey?”  
Keith shook his head weakly. “I promised…not to tell.” He coughed and wiped his face. “she…said she’ll kill me.”  
Hollis felt a wave of cold anger flush through their body. They leaned closer to Keith, who seemed to shrink into himself. “She what?”  
Tears welled in Keith’s eyes, and he pulled the shock blanket closer around himself, shivering more. Hollis realized they might be pushing their friend too far in the aftermath of a traumatic event, and they sat back down.  
“I’m sorry Keith. Right now, I just…I-I need to be a good leader. I need…to make sure everybody is safe.” They shook their head to steady themself. “I need to protect you. If there’s anything…”  
Keith looked up with surprising lucidity.  
“Magic. Is real.”  
Hollis stared back. “What?”  
“It’s real.” He shuddered. “All the weird shit in Kepler. Magic. Aubrey showed me. I knew.” His face fell, threatening to dissolve into tears. “I-I didn’t tell anyone. I was scared. I was so…stupid. I could have done something…maybe…”  
Hollis shook their head. “You couldn’t have done anything to prevent this. None of us could have,” they assured Keith and themself. “But…magic…is real?”  
He nodded. “What attacked us wasn’t…human. Wasn’t right.” Keith met Hollis’ eyes. “You saw it. What it looked like.”  
Hollis nodded, the scene replaying in their mind again. They had seen the woman, demonic, vampiric, as it ripped their friends apart. There was no way it was anything remotely human.  
Keith met Hollis’ gaze again. “Promise me. That we’ll stop this. That we can keep Kepler safe.”  
Hollis knelt in front of her best friend and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
“I promise you. Cross my heart.”  
“Hope to die,” Keith added weakly.


End file.
